


Surprise!

by super_madi



Series: Parenting AU [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Kids, Non-Graphic Smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Surprise pregnancy, barely any though sorry, not really - Freeform, parenting, small time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Loud knocking causes him to wake up. He opened the door to see a familiar brunette standing there, and she has some major news to share.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This story might be my favorite out of the birth stories... but now that you know their backgrounds we can get to the fun stuff :)

Loud knocking causes him to wake up.

 

He opened the door to see a familiar brunette standing there.

“Uh, Hi Marisa. I didn’t know you were back in Riverdale.”

 

Marisa Davis. Her and Sweet Pea had dated for about five months while she worked as a student teacher at Riverdale Elementary. They met and fell kind of hard for each other, but when her four-month student teacher position was over and she had to move to Buffalo it caused them to become distant. After three months of trying long distance, they decided to break up.

That was four weeks ago.

 

“Hi, Sweet Pea. I didn’t really plan on it but I need to tell you something.”

“Uh okay. Come on in, sorry about the mess.” He moves to the side of the doorway so she could enter.

They both sat on the couch, him waiting for her to speak first.

“I don’t really know how to say this so I’m just going to come right out and say it.” She then took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

His jaw dropped before he could stop it.

“What... How? I mean I know _how_ but... how?”

“Well about a week ago I noticed my period was late and so I took a test and well it was positive so I went to the doctor a few days ago and he said I’m five weeks.”

“Oh my god.” He slides his hand through his hand trying to take it all in.

“I thought you would at least want to know. If you don’t want to be a part of his life then that’s totally fine, I just wanted you to know. Ummm I guess I’m just gonna go to my motel for the night, and I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.” She had stood up and begun walking quickly to the door trying to keep herself from crying.

“No, wait!” He jumped up and stopped her before she could leave his small apartment. “I want to be a part of it all. The mood swings, buying little socks, teaching him how to ride a bike. All of it.”

“Really?”

“Of course. It took me a few minutes but I think the shock has passed and I totally want to be a dad. If you let me.”

“Yeah, we’d love that.”

He leaned down and kissed her firmly on her lips which she quickly returned.

“I loved that as well.” She said with a small laugh.

He picked her up easily and carried her into his bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed. He quickly took off her shirt and then his own as well. She ran her hand across his now fully visible serpent tattoo.

“I missed you so much.” She barely said loud enough for him to hear before kissing him again. He then took the opportunity to unhook her bra and loop his fingers in her belt loop, and seductively spoke into her ear, “I’m gonna show you how much I missed you.”

 

///

 

He moved off of her and laid down, panting.“I love you so much.”

She smiled and gave a small laugh as she began to catch her breath after their shared orgasm.

After a few minutes they both were breathing normally and the sweat had begun to dry. She was stroking her finger absentmindedly along his chest.

“What does this mean for us, are we still going to do long distance?”

“No, I don’t think me or the baby could take that strain. In a few weeks I graduate and so then I can officially move back to Riverdale, and I’ll apply for some jobs here.”

“Really? You want to move here because I can move out to Buffalo instead.”

“No, I can’t ask you to do that and besides Riverdale is a much more family-friendly town with a better school system. Plus my mom is close and she can help along with all of you’re friends. This is just the better option.”

“Okay, but only because you want to.”

“I love you.” She said smiling brightly at him.

He kissed her on the lips and then her bare stomach, “I love you both.”

 

///

 

SP: _I have a surprise guest, so can we set one more plate at dinner tonight?_

JJ: _Sure. Betty has already cooked so much food that one more person won’t even make a dent._

FF _: Well she is used to feeding three Jones appetites, so…_

TT: _Plus satisfying Jug’s appetite in the bedroom…_

JJ: Toni, h _ow does every comment from you end up somehow about my sex life?_

_Besides, I’m the one who has to try and keep up… ;)_

FF: _She is speechless and hitting her head on the table._

JJ: _Proof?_

FF: *Image 047*

SP: _On that note, I’ll see you all tonight._

 

Everyone had already gathered at Jughead and Betty’s house for their weekly dinners. Since a few months after Oliver was born, they decided to have a group dinner once a week to stay involved in each other's lives.

Recently their dinners of nine jumped to eleven, then twelve and finally thirteen with the birth of Ashley.

With four babies and a toddler, the dinner wasn’t anything fancy, but they all loved being able to get together like the family they had grown to become.

 

“You ready?” He asked her as they approached the front door.

“Of course. Just a little nervous.”

“Nervous, why? They all already like you.”

“That’s as your girlfriend, now I’m your pregnant girlfriend. It’s a lot more pressure.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. “Hey they liked you before and even if they didn’t it doesn’t matter because I love you.”

Betty then opened the front door and smiled brightly at the sight of the couple. “Oh my god, Marisa! How are you!” She quickly hugged the smaller woman.

“What are you doing here!” She quickly shook her head, “Actually don’t tell me yet I want to hear with the whole group.”

“Well let’s not keep them waiting,” Sweet Pea said placing his hand on Marisa’s lower back.

Betty leads the two of them into the house towards the dining room.

“Sorry about the mess, the twins started crawling and just leave a mess everywhere they go.” Betty then walked into the dining room first, “Hey guys look who I found.”

The group of people all looked up and all smiled at the sight of the two of them.

Toni was the first to stand and quickly hugged the brunette.

“You two back together, how did that happen?” She asked excitedly.

Marisa looked up at Sweet Pea both smiling and nodded.

“Well uh, Marisa’s actually pregnant.”

Everyone then quickly got up from their chairs. The women gave Marisa a hug and talked about the next eight months while the men congratulated Sweet Pea.

Eventually, they all moved to sit back down to the table as the babies started to get antsy. Seeing Sweet Pea hold and play with Ashley only sparked the thoughts of him playing with their own child.

He loved his goddaughter to the end of the earth, and the thought of having a son or daughter didn’t seem as frightening as Sweet Pea though. He’d had a lot of experience of watching and learning his friends raise their kids, only making him confident for the future.

 

///

 

The pregnancy went fairly smoothly up until the third trimester. At about 33 weeks Marisa was put on bed rest due to some spotting and bleeding. Nothing was wrong at the time but to be safe the doctor put her on bedrest for 5-7 weeks.

Sweet Pea made sure she had everything she needed.

He brought her meals on his breaks from work, dropped off some books Betty recommended, and one night even painted her toenails.

 

They didn’t want to know the sex beforehand and so they decorated the nursery in neutral tones. Using some of the money from his recently deceased uncle they were able to buy a house just down the street from Jughead and Betty. It had three bedrooms and a huge backyard that Sweet Pea loved. From the moment they walked into the front door they knew it was 

 

The baby shower was the best thing Marisa could have ever been a part of. She had been feeling down for a few days and being stuck in the house was not helping. She wanted to go out, see the sun and spend time with people outside their home.

The doctor gave her permission to travel to Veronica’s house where the shower was being held.Apparently, it was a tradition for Veronica to throw the shower and Marisa understood why.

Her mother drove down from their hometown and the women all gathered along with gifts for the baby.

 

The party was just enough to push Marisa through until the end of her pregnancy and within three weeks it was over. It was early on October 16 when Sweet Pea got a call from Betty who told him that they were driving to the hospital. The women had been having a girls spa day while the guys went on a short drive on their bikes. After a slight panic attack and talk from Jughead on the side of the road, he rode to the hospital ready to meet his kid.

 

After a few surprisingly calm hours of labor, Liam James Davis-Castillo was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I gave Sweet Pea the same last name as the music mentor that Archie met with in episode 1x05 because I figured why the hell not.


End file.
